


Escapism

by roxiewithanie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anger, Blindness, M/M, Neglect, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxiewithanie/pseuds/roxiewithanie
Summary: He was perfect; I mean absolutely stunning. I was happy! We were happy. Until he started to ignore me; until he started to hurt me. Even if he's not with me anymore, it still feels like he's here--he did leave a permanent mark.





	1. Force

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work I did for an assignment for my Composition class. The first 3 chapters will be uploaded to get this thing started, but I will continue to work on the others and get them out as soon as possible. The beginning chapters are short, hence the reason I am posting 3 of them. They will get longer as Escapism progresses.

Ignis woke up with a start, next to Noctis. He had a vivid nightmare about the devil, consuming his soul, as well as every fiber of his being. He can’t see his partner, Noctis, but he can sense he’s warm; breathing a rhythmic melody; almost like a silent harmonic. 

He’s alive. Here.  
Good. Ignis isn't alone again.

Ignis’ blind eyes kept watching in silence at his significant other. Gladiolus isn’t here anymore. Yet, Ignis can’t help but think of him. Only Gladiolus; the way he talked and walked and felt and...only Gladio. Foolishness!, Ignis yells, he hits the wall next to him with immense force. Noctis jumps upright, he asks Ignis if he was hurt. Ignis fumbles for his cane, the one Gladiolus gave him and leaves the room as fast as his anger washed over him. Ignis said he had to leave, immediately, Gladio’s mere thought was enveloping him.


	2. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis met Gladio in his cooking class. Yet he can't help but feel something is wrong with him--he does have a good sense of intuition. Nevertheless, he feels something tug at him to converse with him. A little rebellion is healthy, right?

I met Gladiolus in his cooking class. Supposedly, Gladiolus’ sister, Iris, dragged him there. Honestly, a guy of that stature, strength, and personality wouldn’t come by himself. I, Ignis Scientia, a little celebrity in the town of Insomnia for my ability to cook anything in the kitchen and for it come out to be fantastic, saw he was struggling to make something as simple as an apple tart. I was blunt in my demonstration, always assuming I was talking to erudite food aficionados, it only makes sense how a man like Gladiolus messed it up. Stubborn, forceful, he did everything wrong. Gladiolus seemed to be unhappy to be there, his demeanor certainly changed instantaneously, however when I was handing out samples to taste. I wanted nothing to do with him, yet I felt something pull at me. Gladiolus was as enticing as an open flame is to a moth. I felt like I knew he was leading me down the path to contrition. One simple conversation after another. 

 

“Gladiolus,” he said.  
“Ignis,” I replied. 

 

Coming back to the next class, Gladiolus actually put effort into the dish this time, not even having to tag along with his sister. His motives almost too transparent in trying to impress me. I noticed his efforts with a curt smile; I then realized I began correcting the dish, saying that Gladiolus was wrong in his preparation and execution and design, but nonetheless it was acknowledged. 

 

He came back again. This time there was a dead-set determination in Gladiolus’ eyes. This time he needn’t any instruction from me. This time he was flawless. Almost too good to be true, considering the dishes he had brought forth prior. I went to confirm for myself; the apple tart was succulent, piquant...almost heavenly. This initiated a conversation. Gladiolus curved a chivalrous smile, he made it for me, a flawless dish to propose an evening out. I reluctantly accepted the invitation, not one for romance; yet, who could deny one who cooks up the perfect dish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, the chapters will get longer. I need to work on them before I get them out so please be patient.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus and Ignis went out on a date. It was a simple first date with plenty of questions.

We went to a small restaurant, not one I would have of picked, however, and began talking. It was an awkward moment. We began exchanging small glances at one another, unsure of when is the appropriate time to speak.   
“What do you like?” He asked me.   
“Well, that is a very complicated question to answer. I suppose...cooking and sewing and...the like?” 

 

“Favorite color?”  
“Green.”

 

“Hobbies?”  
“Cooking.”

Simple questions returned with simple answers. Nothing special of course, I didn’t feel anything spark. We kept talking, eventually, a nice conversation bloomed into fruition. He asked me to come back again; I agreed. 

“I suppose I’ll see you next time, Gladiolus.”  
“Gladio.”


	4. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes Ignis out for a night to forget.

Ignis and Noctis were going out that next night. Noctis was driving the Regalia to a bar for a night of fun; flashing lights, loud people---drunk ones nonetheless, was not typically Ignis’ scene. Breathe in---step one---two---breathe out---cane down---feel around---safe. Ignis started to grab Noctis’ hand for reassurance. Gladio would come here. Gladio might be here. Not safe. They entered the bar. Ignis was squeezing his hand again in a sequence that seemed like it resembled a coded message. Sitting down, Noctis then ordered a drink for the two to try and ease Ignis’ anxiety; it didn’t really help. 

"Drink up, Specs! It's a night for you to have fun; it's a night to forget!

Ignis kept feeling around for any sign of Gladiolus. He was a nervous wreck. On the other end, he felt reassured that Noctis was at least having a nice time, even if he was drunk. Could it be Noct was drinking to try and forget something too? Did he do something wrong? Gods, everything is his fault. 

Noctis was laughing, talking to people Ignis didn't recognize and dancing presumably from the blaring music. Ignis felt swarmed by everything. The unending feeling that Gladio is hunting him--like a wolf hunting its weak, pathetic prey--kept creeping down his spine causing him to be on somewhat high alert. 

Loud music keeps interrupting his thoughts. Must they be so loud? Ignis can't make too well of his surroundings--too many sounds. 

"Hey, Ignis. You want me to order you another?" Noctis' voice sounded concerned yet aloof to Ignis' situation. Ignis was surprised he heard it through the cacophony. 

"I suppose. A night to forget, didn't you say?" 

Ignis felt another cool glass wrap around his fingers--drinking it down without hesitation. He wants to forget how he feels about Gladio, the worry about doing something wrong to Noct, how he hurt Prompto. He wants to forget everything, well, at least for right now. 

Time passed, drinks consumed, thoughts raced, however, the alcohol...it made him a bit drowsy and wait, how many drinks were there? Ignis wants to dance to the music. Where is Noct? Everything is so hazy and bewildering; Ignis can't hear Noctis anymore. Did he abandon him? What about Prompto, where is he? Is that Gladio?

He couldn't remember anything the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on my work. I would love constructive criticism to help me become a better writer. :) Also, thank you for reading Escapism.


End file.
